1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding sealer which includes inorganic fibers and an exhaust gas purifying apparatus using a holding sealer.
2. Discussion of the Background
JP-A 2002-173875 is directed to a heat resistant mat made of alumina fibers and an exhaust gas purifying catalytic converter, and describes that a monolithic catalyst carrier with a holding sealer is press fit into a metal shell by applying a liquid lubricant to the surface of the holding sealer to which the inner wall of the metallic shell makes contact. The contents of JP-A 2002-173875 are hereby incorporated by references.